Enemy Number One
by boswifedeb
Summary: Now that Matt and Uncle Roy have confirmed the identity and location of the Middle Eastern terrorist, it's time to get him. Can Matt fight the war on terror and survive? This is a re-write of an earlier story. Hope you enjoy it. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**ENEMY NUMBER ONE**

****This story immediately follows "Batter Up!"****

**Chapter 1**

The morning after getting to play in what he knew would be his first and only major league baseball game, along with Danny Williams of the 5-0 Task Force, Matt Houston and his wife CJ were on their way back home.

CJ watched Matt as he piloted the plane into the air. She thought that they would surely spend a few days with the Novelli family since they hadn't had much time to socialize while working on a blackmail case with the help of Steve McGarrett and Danny Williams. CJ was upset with her husband but he didn't seem to notice it. He wouldn't tell her why he needed to get back so soon, but then the thought struck her: it had to be the project that he and Uncle Roy had been working on – something to do with Iraq or Afghanistan. Any other time Matt would have wanted to stay and spend a few days surfing or fishing with the boys. That had to be what was dragging him back so soon. Something must have happened.

As they flew along in silence, CJ watched the man that she had been married to for about eight months – and known since they were both ten years old. He was tense. After completing the blackmail case and getting to pitch in a major league baseball game he should have been ecstatic – but there were lines of worry etched on his face. They had had several disagreements in the last few months over the amount of time he was spending on the project. He had finally started spending more time at home, but when he was at the office and not involved in a case, he was locked inside his office, doing what, she didn't know. Matt wouldn't give her details about what he and Roy were working on and said that it was for her own protection. If certain people found out that she knew, it could place her in danger. His main reason for the project she did know: to eliminate some of the violence in the world, so that their children would not have to live in fear. She also knew that he suffered from nightmares as a result of the time that he had spent in Iraq and Afghanistan while in the Army. Maybe if his project worked out like he was hoping he wouldn't be dealing with them anymore.

Reaching across the cockpit, CJ rubbed his shoulder. He jumped slightly, then gave her a smile. "Hon, is the project why we're going back so soon?"

Matt looked out the window and then nodded. "There's been a big development. Uncle Roy is taking care of things right now, but when we get back…" He looked back out the window again. Matt knew he needed to tell her. "When we get back I may be gone for a few days, CJ. And I won't be able to call you." He turned his head back to her. "I realize that you may be pregnant, and I don't want to leave you. But…" Why did he always have so much trouble stringing words together? Then the thought occurred to him: _Because you don't want to say what you have to say right now._ "I don't have a choice right now, CJ."

She was obviously upset. Matt hated to see her worried about anything, but he had spent $5 million and countless hours to find the terrorist – he couldn't just walk away from it now. He had to see this thing through, all the way to the end. If he should happen to be killed then that's how it would be. He didn't want to miss the birth of his child or the first day of school or any of the other firsts in his or her life. But if he could make the world a safer place for that child and all of the others out there, then his life would be a small price to pay. But how do you tell your wife, the woman that you love and promised to spend the rest of your life with, that it might be a shorter time than either of you planned? He reached up and flipped on the switch for the auto pilot and then turned in his seat to face his wife.

"I love you, CJ. I've gotta do this. When it's all over I hope you can understand…and forgive me." He leaned over and took her in his arms. He could feel her crying and it broke his heart that he was the reason for her tears. But he knew what he had to do.

At the same time, a meeting was taking place in Little Creek, Virginia. "He's just some rich guy-cowboy-oil millionaire who wants to pretend he's a SEAL" said Cdr. Merker. "Maybe he has some good intel, but there's no way in hell he's going in with us."

"Merker, you might want to rethink your assessment of Capt. Houston. He served in the Rangers and Army Intelligence during the war and received four Purple Hearts, the Bronze Star, the Silver Star, and the Medal of Honor. He's no light-weight-wanna-be. Plus, his uncle used to work for the agency and has all kinds of intelligence connections. Using the information they've been able to gather, we stand our best chance of locating and taking out the terrorist. We all know how important this is: he has been tied not only to all of the consulate bombings, but to the attacks on England, France, Germany, and Australia. If we take him out, the terrorists will lose the majority of their planning and financing. Houston is going and that's all there is to it. Understood?" Rear Admiral Tompkins glared at the man before him.

"Yes, sir, but I believe his role should be limited to advisement only." Merker was stubborn and would do everything he could to keep the civilian out of the operation.

"I don't believe you have the authority to insist on limiting his role in any way. Commander, get with the program: Houston is going in as a team member, just the same as any other SEAL. He doesn't want or expect any special treatment. Is that understood?" Tompkins asked.

"Yes, sir!" Merker snapped to attention. "Will that be all, sir?"

"Yes, Merker, that's all." He watched the SEAL as he headed for the door. "Merker, give the guy a chance. He just might surprise you."

"SEALs don't care much for surprises, sir." With that he stalked out of the admiral's office.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

"Matt, why won't you tell me where you're going? I know you say it's for my own safety, but I need to know where you'll be. Talk to me, please!" CJ was trying to hold back the tears, but just couldn't.

"CJ, please trust me on this. Uncle Roy knows where I'll be, okay? But I will tell you this." Houston pulled her into his arms and held her tightly. "I love you more than anything or anybody else on this earth, CJ. What I'm doing is for you, and for the children that we want to have. It's just something that I have to do." He looked into her eyes, brushed her hair away from her face, and wiped away the tears. "Look, when I get back, let's go back to Hawaii. We can visit Mama and Vince and the rest of the Novelli clan. We can find a shack on the beach and spend time together – just the two of us. Whatever you want to do. Okay? But right now I've got a plane to catch and not much time."

Just then there was a knock on the door. CJ opened it to find a man in a Navy uniform standing there. "I'm here to pick up Capt. Houston, Ma'am." he said.

"Captain? Matt what -. Please, whatever it is that you're doing, please be careful. Okay?" CJ couldn't control the emotion in her voice.

"I will, darlin'. I promise. Be back soon as I can. Love you, babe." With that he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left, quietly shutting the door behind him. CJ felt a chill go through her body. _Captain Houston? He hasn't been in the army for - how many years? _she thought to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Uncle Roy, I know you know what's going on. The two of you have been hunkered together sometimes day and night for the last few months. Where is he going?" CJ asked Roy Houston.

"CJ, you've been around enough to know that sometimes it's best not to ask too many questions. Matt is doing something that's not only important for the safety of this country, but for the world. Let's just leave it at that." Roy tried his best to comfort her, but was afraid that he had done just the opposite.

"I've already heard all this from him." She walked over toward the windows of the penthouse office of Houston Investigations and looked out over the city of Los Angeles. "All I know is that he's putting himself in harm's way – again. I knew Matt's job as a private investigator was dangerous – obviously. I've been with him here since he started the agency. But this isn't chasing down a kidnapper, or blackmailer, or a child molester. This is something much bigger and even more dangerous." She turned back toward Matt's uncle and noticed the worry on his face. Even though Roy Houston was in his seventies he rarely looked his age – but today, he looked even older. He was just as worried about Matt as she was.

"CJ, look at me. Matt has been struggling with this decision. But he knows that what he's doing can make a big difference in the world: the world that he's planning to bring children into with you. That's exactly what he told me last night. But he wants to make this a more secure place for them – and for you. We've got to back him up on this, CJ. It's the least that we can do. You've trusted him practically your whole life." Roy looked her straight in the eye. "If you love him even half as much as I think you do, you'll support him in what he's doing."

CJ nodded her head. "I've always supported him, Uncle Roy. It's just that after we've finally gotten together, it feels like everything is going to fall apart." She laid her head on his shoulder. "I worry about him enough when he's just working on a case. But now he's going God-knows-where…" She tried her best not to cry but the tears started anyway. "I'm so afraid of losing him."

Roy patted her back and said "You know Matt. He's going to be just fine." _Am I trying to convince her or myself? _After all his years at the CIA, he had become a master at disguising his own emotions. But the last couple of years that he had spent working with Matt and CJ, being around them on a daily basis, had made that more difficult for him. They were so much in love and reminded him of himself and his wife Flo. When they had finally gotten together and gotten married, he had fully expected Matt to close up the detective agency. But he hadn't. Roy wondered if he was part of the reason Matt had kept it going and decided that when his nephew got back, they were going to have a talk.

CJ had calmed down and walked over to the bar and was making herself a cup of tea. "Do you want some coffee?" She looked up at Roy.

"Sounds good to me." He walked over and sat down on one of the bar stools. CJ's hands were shaking as she poured the coffee. "So beautiful niece of mine, where would you like your handsome uncle to take you to dinner tonight?" Maybe it would take both of their minds off of what was going on.

CJ tried to put on a big smile. "I don't know. Guess I'll leave that decision up to my handsome uncle." She leaned across the bar and gave him a kiss on the cheek before walking back to her office. Maybe burying herself in work would help her to pass the time. It was then that she wondered just how long Matt would be gone. He hadn't said, probably because he didn't know. Yesterday he had mentioned being gone a few days. She sat down behind her desk and looked at the IN box. Absolutely nothing was there. Of all times for there not to be anything for her to do, it had to be today.

Another wave of nausea hit her suddenly. It was the fourth time today that it had happened. She reached for the phone and called Carol LeMasters' office number. She and Carol had been sorority sisters in college and best of friends. Carol was now her doctor as well as Matt's. The phone was answered by the receptionist. "Hi, Christy. Pretty good. Does Carol have any appointments open today?" She waited while the girl checked the schedule. "Sure, that will be fine. See you then." Hanging up she felt a wave of fear go through her.

Since the day they were married, CJ and Matt had been trying to have a baby. Although it had only been eight months since they had taken their vows, both were slightly impatient about getting pregnant. But now that she thought she might be, and Matt was almost certain that she was, there was a little bit of fear gnawing at her.

Leaning back in her chair, she sipped the tea and hoped that it would quell the queasiness that she was feeling. Matt would be a great dad, she had no doubt about it. He was great with kids and they absolutely loved him.

She looked at the calendar and tried to calculate how far along she might be and laughed to herself. About four months ago she had been upset to find out that she wasn't pregnant and Matt had told her then to just relax and not think about it and it would happen when the time was right. CJ had taken that advice well; so well, in fact, that she couldn't remember when her last period had been. _So much for being the detail-oriented one_, she thought to herself.

Looking at the clock on the wall, she decided to go ahead and leave for her appointment. Maybe if she got done early she could go look at nursery items. But she decided that would wait – until Matt was back. They could do that together.

CJ's idea of getting to the appointment early paid off – she was able to be seen early. After giving a urine sample and being in the most uncomfortable and awkward position for the examination, she was holding her breath waiting for Carol's diagnosis. "Okay, you can get dressed." She had her back turned to CJ.

As she put her clothes back on, CJ waited…and waited. "Uh Carol…" Her friend didn't say anything. "Carol?" She turned to face CJ and was positively beaming.

"Congratulations!" She gave the lawyer a big hug. "Oh my gosh, Houston is going to be so happy! I'm surprised he isn't here with you now."

"Well, he got called out of town suddenly on a case." CJ wasn't much for lying, but decided that really it was a case – just more of a larger scale than they were used to dealing with.

"Aren't you excited? I know you told me that you had been trying since the wedding." Carol was slightly concerned. She had fielded several questions from her friend in the last few months about getting pregnant and now she was extremely calm. "You two aren't having problems, are you?"

"No! I'm just – I don't know – shocked?" She grinned at Carol. Then the reality hit her. "I'M PREGNANT!" She yelled without thinking about it, then clapped a hand over her mouth.

Carol burst into laughter. "Well, that's a little more like it, but be careful – Mr. Simmons is in the next room and he does have a heart condition." She smiled at CJ. "Don't worry about it though; he usually forgets to turn on his hearing aid." Both of them cracked up and Carol gave her a hug. "I'm so happy for you. Now I get to have a little niece or nephew to spoil rotten!"

"Oh no you don't! I don't need Aunt Carol getting my kid wound up and then bringing him home for me to have to deal with." They both laughed some more, then Carol gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and sent her on her way.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

_Not exactly as smooth as my jet_ Houston thought to himself as the C-2A Greyhound hurtled through more turbulence. He looked around the cargo bay at the others on board. His reception at the base had been less than enthusiastic and the attitude certainly hadn't improved during their time in the air. Cdr. Merker walked back to where Houston was seated.

"You do realize this isn't the Wild West we're going to be dealing with here, don't you, Tex? " he said with a sneer. "No Jesse James or Billy the Kid. Just crazy extremists who have nothing better in mind than terrorizing and tormenting the rest of the world. They don't care how much money you have or what kind of car you drive. They want you dead. Period."

"Believe it or not, Commander, I do know that. And I left my horse at home." Houston shot right back at him.

"Hmph. We'll see how you like hanging out with the SEALs soon enough. The admiral was telling me all about your medals and how you were a Ranger. Well I've got some news for you: Rangers don't make a pimple on a SEAL's ass. And I don't intend to waste my time or that of my men to babysit some past-his-prime-wanna-be. You will do as you are ordered and that's that." Merker stalked up to the forward section of the bay.

One of the younger SEALs moved down next to Houston. "Sir, don't let him get to you. He's tough on all of us, especially us younger guys. Guess maybe we're too much competition for him." He shook Matt's hand. "Name's Joey DiMaggio – Slugger for short. Guess you can figure that one out easy enough, huh?"

Houston smiled. "Most folks just call me Houston. Nice to meet you. How about these other fellas? It helps to know a little something about the folks you're gonna be working with."

"Well, let's see. That guy all the way forward there is Jerry Kutsik – we call him Kutter. Next to him is Brandon Bybee – Surfer Boy. Then that fellow there that's asleep – that's Mike Nathan. Call him Hotdog. He's our corpsman." Slugger looked back at Houston. "I heard the Commander say you were a Ranger. So was my dad. He was kinda disappointed when I joined the SEALs."

Houston smiled and replied, "I doubt that."

The red light came on overhead. "Looks like we're fixing to land. Better hold on tight."

Matt checked the harness and waited. He had been thinking a lot the whole time he had been in the air – going from California to Virginia, then from Virginia to Germany, then after a short refueling stop they were now landing in the Middle East.

As Matt exited the Greyhound, he looked around him. It didn't look any better here than it did the day he left several years ago. He followed the line of SEALs into the hangar and then loaded himself and his gear into the back of a truck. They were taken to the mess hall. As Matt went through the line he remembered what it had been like the last time he was here and the words of his commanding officer. "Better eat good, boys. It may just be your last meal." He had heard those words every time before an operation. It had reached the point where he and his fellow Rangers had considered those words to be good luck.

He sat down at a table with Slugger and Kutter. Neither man said much except for, "Pass the pepper". Matt wolfed down the meal and laughed to himself as he thought how proud Mama Novelli would be if she could see how fast it disappeared. He felt bad that he and CJ hadn't been able to spend more time with the Novelli family after finishing the blackmail case that had taken them to the islands, but Uncle Roy had just confirmed that the location that Matt had found with the old satellite had indeed been "Enemy Number 1's" hideout. Since they knew he was there it was best to strike quickly.

Roy Houston had approached some of his contacts in the government and told them what they had found. These were the same contacts that wouldn't give him and Matt access to a US satellite. After Matt had spent $5 million of his own money on a used Russian satellite and he and Roy had spent countless hours watching, panning the pile of dirt and rock where the terrorist was rumored to be in hiding, it had paid off. Now they were ready for the ultimate payday: taking him out.

Matt thought about his uncle and how much he wanted to be there for the operation. But even Roy admitted that he was too old for this kind of mission. He had given Matt a big hug right before he boarded the plane. Never one for being overly sentimental, Matt was having a hard time leaving. He had asked his uncle to please take care of CJ - just in case. Roy's reply: "I'll take care of her until you get back, Matt." He nodded and got on the plane. It had been one of the hardest things he had ever had to do. Matt was almost certain that CJ was pregnant. He was just glad that he had left her at home – or he might not have been able to board the plane.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

"So our best chance to acquire the target is at 03:00. We will leave here at approximately 02:30. Once we enter the landing zone, there will be complete radio silence and we will begin the entry into the compound. You have been assigned your codenames. I am Mr. Black" said Merker. "Kutsik will be gray, Bybee is blue, Nathan is red, DiMaggio will be brown, and Houston will be green. Any questions?" Merker looked around the room. "You have fifteen minutes before lift-off."

Houston removed his Sig Sauer 9226 from his shoulder holster and rechecked the load. The other men also checked their weapons which ranged from a Remington shotgun that had been modified, to H & K MP5's, and M4's, as well as an M25 sniper rifle. Houston was surprised to see that Slugger was to be their sniper for the op.

"Guess we better get a move on." Slugger clapped him on the back. They made their way out to the specially equipped Blackhawk helicopter that was waiting for them. Houston followed Slugger onboard and fastened his harness. After making sure it was secured, he pulled his St. Christopher medal out of his shirt. It had been a gift from Mama Novelli a short time after he had met her. Matt looked at the picture of CJ that he had taped to the back of it the night before while he was on the way to Germany.

"She's a beaut!" yelled Slugger above the noise of the turning rotors. "Is she your girlfriend or your wife?"

"Yep, she's beautiful for sure" said Houston as he put the medal back inside his shirt. "And she's my wife."

"Got any kids?"

"Not yet, but I think there's one on the way." Matt couldn't help but smile with pride. He couldn't wait to have a little one running around the house. Truth be told, he wanted a whole bunch of them running around the house.

"Congrats, man!" The young SEAL gave him thumbs up.

After everyone boarded, the all-clear was given and they took off into the black night sky. Matt knew that it was a good thing that there was no moon out tonight. It would help to cloak their approach. The sky was cloudy so there were few stars visible. Even though he was accustomed to flying a plane or helicopter at night, Matt still found it somewhat unnerving to be on the blacked-out chopper flying into complete and total darkness. He knew the pilots were the best of the best; he just needed to have faith in them – as well as somebody else.

Although Matt had never been an overly religious person, he found himself talking to God more these days. He didn't even try to go to church anymore: the last time had resulted in a bomb threat being called in and the Sunday worship was interrupted. He felt closer to God when he was out riding his horse or at the lake – or just watching a sunrise or sunset. But since he and CJ had gotten together, he seemed to believe more. He found himself praying at that very moment that he would live through this mission and get back to CJ – and hopefully their child.

Houston started thinking about CJ but then reminded himself to keep focused on the mission. Lack of focus could get him killed and he figured that he had more to live for now than he ever had in his life previously.

Suddenly the sound of the chopper changed; it was almost completely silent. Matt looked at Slugger and could barely see him in the little bit of light that was on inside the helicopter. He was smiling.

The 30 minute flight seemed a lot shorter. As they neared the landing zone, each man again rechecked his weapons. They left the Blackhawk, and got into their entry formation. The Blackhawk made almost no sound as it lifted back into the air, running in complete blackout. It reminded Houston of a large bat swooping away.

The area was extremely dark. Only two lights were visible: one at the guard shack in front of the compound and one that was on the balcony of the main house. As the SEALs expertly maneuvered toward the guard shack there was very little sound as a silenced MP5 took out the two guards inside. Kutter quickly moved the guards behind some nearby barrels.

At this point the unit divided into two groups of three: Houston, Slugger, and Kutter were team A and Merker, Bybee, and Nathan were team B. Houston and Kutter knelt down and gave Slugger a boost to the top of the compound wall. Then Kutter gave Houston a leg up as Slugger reached down and helped him to the top of the wall. Then Slugger and Houston both reached down and helped Kutter up to the top. They immediately jumped down and rolled to try to muffle the sounds of their landing. By this time both teams were ready to hit the main building.

They resumed their entry formation, with Houston in the middle. They swiftly and quietly made their way across the open courtyard to the side door of the main building. After watching the compound for over a month using his own private satellite, Houston and Uncle Roy had decided that this was the best place to make entry.

Nathan found the fuse box located near the door and traced the wires for the security system. Within seconds it was deactivated. He gave the go-ahead sign to Merker, who proceeded to pick the three locks on the door.

Once inside the building, the SEALs were at a slight disadvantage: they didn't know which room the target was in. Houston had estimated that there were six rooms in the building: a kitchen, a bath, and four bedrooms. After watching the house for so long, he thought that the target was using the northeast bedroom on the second floor.

The team carefully made their way up the stairs. As they approached the first bedroom Merker decided to try it instead of going on to the northeast bedroom. Houston tapped his shoulder and shook his head no at him, and pointed to the other bedroom. Merker shook his head no and eased the door open. In the little bit of light that entered the room from the balcony Houston could make out 3 children in their beds. As the team carefully moved back out into the hall, up popped the head of one of the children. "Walid! Walid!" shouted the boy.

The SEALs ran quickly to the next bedroom and burst through the door. There was the target. He sat bolt upright in bed and fired several shots at the intruders. Houston heard a gasp and saw Slugger go down. He had been hit in the throat. The other SEALs threw flash-bang grenades: one in the direction of the target and one in the direction of the children's room. These gave them just enough of an advantage to rush the target and disarm him. However, six guards came running up the steps. Shots were fired from both parties. Houston was covering Slugger, who was doing his best to apply pressure to his wound. As the guards topped the stairs, Houston took out three of them while Kutter took out the other three. Houston grabbed a towel that was lying on a chair in the hallway and tied it around Slugger's neck. Merker had cuffed the target and was working on taking him out of the room. Just then, eight more guards appeared on the stairs. More shots were fired. Houston was supporting the injured Slugger and firing at the guards at the same time. The team made their way down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs the SEALs were met by more of the guards. "How many of these guys did you say there were?" Nathan asked incredulously.

"Not sure. They must be stacked up in here like cord wood." Houston fired more rounds at their attackers. He quickly popped another magazine into the Sig, grabbed the sniper rifle from the semi-conscious Slugger, and kept moving toward the door with the other men. Once outside, Merker called for the Blackhawk to move in. They were almost to the chopper when Houston looked up and saw one of the guards on the balcony with a rocket launcher. He quickly eased the young SEAL down to the ground, brought the sniper rifle up and fired almost simultaneously. The guard crumpled up on the balcony. Merker saw what had happened and looked almost in shock. He quickly recovered and they continued moving toward the Blackhawk.

As they got nearer to the chopper Houston again checked the balcony and saw yet another guard attempting to get off a shot with the rocket launcher. Again he brought up the sniper rifle and instantly pulled the trigger. Down went the guard, pulling the trigger on the rocket launcher and firing it into the midst of the guards who were still swarming the compound.

At last they made it to the chopper. Kutter had also been hit and was bleeding heavily from his left leg. Once the target was loaded, the wounded were loaded and the helicopter took off into the dark night. Just then Houston looked around at the target and noticed that there was a wire sticking out of his left sleeve. _"Bomb!"_ he thought to himself. He grabbed Merker's arm and pointed to the wire. The commander ripped open the man's shirt, only to find a bomb strapped to his chest. He and Houston looked at each other. Without a word, Houston grabbed the left arm of the target while Merker grabbed the right arm. Together they threw him out of the helicopter. The bomb exploded before he hit the ground. The two men looked at each other and smiled.

Although he had wanted the terrorist to be tried in a worldwide court, Matt knew that they hadn't had any choice in the matter: it was either throw the man out of the chopper to explode in midair, or have the bomb detonate inside the chopper taking out every man on board. Matt fully intended to get back home to CJ, so the decision to throw the man out of the chopper was an easy one.

Matt leaned over to check on Slugger. He was dead. The Blackhawk landed back at the base. Houston choked up a little as he and Merker unloaded the body of young Joey DiMaggio. They carried him into the hospital building. Once inside, Matt noticed a splotch of blood spreading across the right shoulder of the commander. "Commander, looks like you've been hit. Better get that looked at" said Houston. Merker looked at Houston's left shoulder and said "Same to ya, Tex. Better get checked out yourself."

Matt looked down in surprise. He had never even felt the round hit home. As he started laughing, Merker eyed him suspiciously. "What's so funny?"

"I guess I've been hit in that shoulder so many times it doesn't even hurt anymore." He continued to laugh as the doctor examined the wound.

"Good Lord, how many times have you been shot there?" The doctor was used to dealing with gunshot wounds on a daily basis, but not on a limb that looked like Houston's shoulder.

"This makes number ten for the shoulder." Matt just shook his head.

"For the shoulder? How many times have you been shot all together?" Merker was amazed.

Matt sat there and did some calculations. "This makes twenty three. Of course the first seven happened in Iraq."

Merker grinned and shook his head. "I was wrong about you, Houston. You're alright. You're crazy as hell, but you're alright."


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

CJ and Uncle Roy were onboard Houston's jet. They had received a call from Admiral Tompkins. Roy looked over at a very pale CJ. All they had been told was that the SEAL team would be landing in Hawaii and they were requested to be there. He also told them that there had been a casualty, but that he wasn't certain who it was at this point.

Roy and CJ were greeted at the airport by a very efficient petty officer who drove them to the base where they would meet the plane. There wasn't much conversation between the driver and his passengers other than comments on the weather.

Once they were at the base, they were taken to the tarmac just as the Greyhound was landing. Minutes seemed like hours to CJ as they waited for the plane to taxi across the tarmac and stop. Then more time passed as the cargo hatch was opened. Then they saw the slow procession of a flag draped coffin come down the ramp. CJ held her breath. At her distance from the plane, all of the men looked alike. She couldn't make out Houston anywhere. She began to tremble and felt like her legs were going to buckle. Just then two more men walked down the ramp. Both had an arm in a sling. She still couldn't make out if Houston was among them.

The coffin was loaded into a waiting hearse. The men picked up their duffels and started to walk toward the gate. Just then she heard one of them holler out "Captain. One moment please." One of the men turned toward the calling soldier. The other SEALs were lined up and came to attention. They simultaneously saluted the man. "Sir, you can hang with the SEALs anytime. Not too bad for an Army guy."

The other man came to attention and saluted the SEALs. "It was an honor to be able to work with you. If y'all are ever in LA look me up. I'll buy the beer." There was no mistaking that voice. CJ ran out to him. She got to him just as he turned around and picked up his duffel. They grabbed on to one another and the rest of the world disappeared for a minute. When they came up for air from the kiss, Houston reached out and gave Uncle Roy a hug. "It's good to have you back, boy. We were sure worried about you."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

"I bet I've gained ten pounds since we got here" Houston said as Mama Novelli brought out yet two more platters filled with Italian delicacies. "You eat, huh? You gotta get your strength built up. I want more grandkids. Vincenzo only gave me four so I'm counting on you. Eat! Eat!" Mama was happier than she had been in a long time. She and the rest of the Novelli's loved living in Hawaii, but they missed Houston and CJ.

"You heard her, pal, she's counting on you!" laughed Vince. He raised his glass in a toast.

Later that evening, after eating mountains of pasta and pizza, Houston and CJ had finally slipped away from the Novelli's and were walking hand in hand along the beach. "So what do you think?" Houston asked CJ. "How many kids are we going to have? Maybe if we had enough for a baseball team Mama would be happy." They both laughed.

"Well, at least we've got a start."

Houston stopped in his tracks. "We do?" he said.

CJ gave him a big smile. "Yep, I saw Carol yesterday and I have another appointment next week. He should make his appearance in about seven months."

"Now what makes you think it's gonna be a boy?" Houston said. "You haven't had an ultrasound done yet, have you?"

"No, not yet. It's just a feeling I've got."

"Now Mrs. Houston, you being a lawyer and all, I would think that you would know better than to discriminate like that." Houston reached for her and pulled her to him. They shared a slow, scorching kiss just as the sun dipped down over the horizon. "We've got some folks to share the news with ya know." He rubbed her cheek, kissing her again and hugged her close.

"I know. It was really hard not to tell at dinner, but I wanted to let you know first." She smiled up at him. "Daddy."

"Well, Mama, I guess we better get in here and let them know. Let's have a little fun." He laughed. Once inside, they asked Mama and the rest of the Novelli's to join them in a toast.

"Who are we toasting, Ace?" Vince was almost sure he knew, but didn't want to spoil his friends' fun.

"We are toasting Mama – soon to be Grandma – again." Matt had never had a bigger smile on his face in his entire life. As expected, Mama burst into tears. Matt winked at Vince and he and CJ went to her.

"Now Mama, you remember what happened when you started crying when we told you about the engagement. I threatened to call off the wedding. Only I can't send this baby back, you're just going to have to deal with it, okay?" He was kneeling in front of her.

"Oh, Houston! You're terrible to do this to an old woman! Of course you're not sending any baby back. I'm just so happy!" With that she burst into tears once again and Matt rolled his eyes. She grabbed CJ and Matt both into a big hug.

"Mama if you keep crying like this I'm gonna have to call the Coast Guard." Matt knew that would be sure to get her going. She stood and started swatting at him with her apron. He backed away, protecting his left shoulder with his other hand. "Easy now, I'm wounded you know!"

The next day, Matt and Vince were out fishing on Vince's boat. As they sat there in the sun, Vince looked over at his friend. He was a lot more relaxed than he had been just a few days ago after the baseball game. "So, did it happen like they said on the news?"

Matt didn't answer him at first, but turned and looked at him. "What are you talking about, Vince?"

"You know damn well what I'm talking about. Didn't you think I would figure it out? You've dreamed of playing professional baseball. So you finally got the chance. But were you happy about it? Not really, because there was obviously something else on your mind. So you take off and head home. Then you show back up with a bullet wound in the shoulder a couple of days later. I saw that last night when CJ was changing the dressing. It sure as hell didn't come from a nine mil. It was something a lot bigger." He stared at Matt.

The private investigator took a long swallow of beer. "Vince, you know I can't…"

Vince jumped in. "Bull. There's nobody here but us and I've already figured it out. Don't pull that civilian mess on me, buddy. I let you in on plenty of investigations – and got my butt chewed out royally several times because of it."

Matt grinned. "It was exactly like what they said." He looked back at his friend. "Happy now?"

Vince leaned back in his chair. "Yep." Neither man talked for a minute. "I'm glad you got him. Maybe now my boys won't have to go to war because of him or some of his idiot followers."

"That's the reason I did it, Vince. For your kids – and mine, too."

"Oh, thanks by the way – for getting Mama off my back about more kids." Vince grinned.

"Don't be in such a rush to thank me: I heard her talking to Isabella this morning. She still wants you to have another one."


End file.
